Generally, a vacuum cleaner, which applies an air pressure difference, is widely used not only for general homes but also for industrial fields where a large amount of pollutants are generated.
For example, in manufacturing a vehicle body, a cleaning system is provided on a production line.
The cleaning system removes various pollutants, such as dust, chips, spatters, and oil stains generated on a surface of the vehicle body as the vehicle body moves on the production line. The pollutants need to be removed firstly by the cleaning system because such pollutants cause painting error during a painting process.
In the cleaning system, a robot arm moves to contact the vacuum cleaner with the surface of the vehicle body while cleaning the vehicle body, so that scratch may be generated on the surface.
Thus, techniques on effectively alleviating occurrence of scratch and cleaning a bumpy or slanted bottom to increase work efficiency and to decrease a work cycle has been studied for improving overall productivity when a vacuum cleaner is used in a cleaning system.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.